


colors of the rainbow

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [16]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: hongjoong gets curious as he sees seonghwa's hair is a different color
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	colors of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> this just randomly came to me yesterday morning and so here it is!
> 
> enjoy yet another back-to-back update. also leave some requests ❤
> 
> and also 3k words??? i didn't even know it was that much lol...enjoy!!

hongjoong feels warm from the sun shining down on him- the grass looks greener with the sun's glow and the flowers look brighter as well. he doesn't know if it's because he's a kitten hybrid but he absolutely loves sun-bathing; enjoys it even more when he's outside.

he thinks it has something to do with that because he looks over to the shaded area of the backyard, sees his yeosang hyung sitting in the shade with a book in his hands. he tried to sit next to him to keep him company, but didn't like how cold he felt and how still he had to sit.

so he moves over to the sun, starts rolling around in the grass, letting out a few purrs of content. (even eating a few pieces, which his yeosang hyung tells him not to- but he's reading a book, so the kitten sneaks a few pieces in his mouth.)

the door to the backyard slides open, gaining hongjoong's attention- but immediately begins to slide over to yeosang, faint whimpers escaping his lips. who is this person that just walked in the backyard? he looks over to see yeosang looking calm and casual. does he know this person? does hwa know this person is here?

"kitten, you don't have to be nervous, it's only your hwa" yeosang rubs at his back soothingly, smiling at the younger.

hongjoong looks up and in fact, sees that it's his hwa...but he looks _different_?

he stands up using his hands to push himself up and walks up to the older. seonghwa looks down at him, a playful smile adorning his lips.

"hwa loo'... new" hongjoong mumbles as he scans his face. his eyes bug out as he fiddles with his hair. "hwa hair is sof'" he smiles as he fluffs it up; carding his fingers through the shiny strands. "is b'ack"

seonghwa smiles "you're right, bubs, my hair is black now. i dyed it"

hongjoong gasps, looking around as if seonghwa said something bad "hair die'?" he whispers

his hyungs' laughter fills his ears "your hyung dyed his hair, that means that he changed his hair color. doesn't it look cool?" yeosang encourages, watching as hongjoong's face lights up.

"wan' my hair dye li'e hwa, sangie!" he looks over to his yeosang hyung, clapping his hands together.

"don't ask me, hongjoongie" yeosang tells him "you have to ask your hwa if it's okay"

that's when said kitten turns over to seonghwa, he wraps his arms around his waist pulling him in for a hug. he nuzzles into his chest, purring loudly. he tops it all off with the best puppy-dog eyes, lips turning into a smile. "p'ease hwa? wan' my hair li'e hwa!"

and man was seonghwa hook line and sinker for that face, he couldn't even think about saying no. "alright" he sighs "you got me...who taught you to do those puppy-dog eyes, hmm?"

hongjoong giggles "woo 'yungie" he whispers, holding his finger up to his lips in a "shh" motion.

_damn, wooyoung..._

"you're such a big boy, hongjoongie! i can't wait to see how it's gonna look!" yeosang claps his hands, making the kitten feel overly excited.

"sangie 'ome, too!" hongjoong pleads

"of course, dear, i'll come with you!"

hongjoong jumps into yeosang's arms, excited babbles leaving his lips as he nuzzles into his hyung's neck.

"i still have some errands to run and after that i'll call for your hair appointment. so be a good boy for your sangie, okay?" seonghwa watches as hongjoong leans his cheek on yeosang's shoulder.

"i goo' boy, hwa" he nods in confirmation. he leans his head up a bit to place a kiss on seonghwa's cheek, then goes back to cuddling with his sangie hyung.

\-------------------------------------

"have you thought about what hair color you want to have, hongjoong?" yeosang asks.

the kitten shrugs "dunno ye'"

for once, he's sitting in the backseat, claiming that "sangie can' be a'one" and had seonghwa buckle him in. the kitten hicks his feet back and forth in excitement as he holds one of yeosang's hands.

"make sure you choose something you really like. once you change it, you can't really change it back" seonghwa gives a gentle reminder, eyes glued firmly on the road.

hongjoong nods, although he's still confused as to why he would have to wait. he shrugs to himself. maybe hwa will explain it more to him later.

a few minutes pass- the kitten feels the seatbelt slide off his chest, his hwa holding his hand out for him. he scoots out the backseat, his sangie hyung walking close next to him.

"what do we do when we feel scared or nervous?" seonghwa asks

"tell my hwa" hongjoong responds, earning himself a pat on the head.

at first, the idea sounded fun of getting his hair dyed, but he wasn't thinking of having to go to a hair salon and be around other people. what if there's so many people in there that he looses his hwa and sangie hyung? what if the people in there are mean to him? he feels his mind reel with many "what ifs" and pulls on seonghwa's hand to stop him.

said older turns around almost immediately, eyebrows furrowed when he sees hongjoong's face scrunched up in worry. "baby, tell hwa how you're feeling" he pets his head to give him comfort.

hongjoong whimpers "i s'are...lo' of 'eople" he mumbles his words together, shaking his head as he slowly begins to back away.

"deep breaths, sweetpea. it's just hwa and sangie here and we're near the hair salon to cut and dye your hair. do you want to change your mind?" he cups his kitten's face, thumb at the stray tears leaving his eyes.

the kitten lets out a few shaky breaths, hiding his head in the crook of seonghwa's neck. the older keeping his hand on the back of the kitten's head, stroking his thumb in a soothing manner. he leaves multiple kisses to the top of his head to reassure him.

seonghwa and yeosang give each other a look.

"i'm sorry" the older mouths

yeosang shakes his head and dismisses it with a wave of his hand; it's not seonghwa's fault nor is it hongjoong's. yeosang moves closer to the kitten, rubs his back soothingly.

"my baby, it's okay to feel scared. hwa and sangie are going to be with you the whole time, i promise." seonghwa mumbles in the kitten's ear, his grip becoming firm. even though it's just him and yeosang, seonghwa can't help but feel overprotective whenever hongjoong is in this state.

the kitten nuzzles into seonghwa's touch, he can faintly feel the collar of his shirt becoming wet; he doesn't even need to look to know that hongjoong is sucking on the fabric to calm himself down- a tell-tale sign that he's soothing himself.

after a few minutes pass, hongjoong slowly peaks his head up. he faintly smiles when he sees the smile of his hwa and sangie looking down at him. he goes to grab yeosang's hand "i rea'y"

seonghwa coos "let's go, little one"

the trio make their way into the hair salon, each hyung holding his hand. hongjoong feels a little more relaxed when he doesn't seen anybody here, expect for one person who looks like a worker.

"good afternoon! what can i do for you three?" one of the workers greet them. hongjoong gasps quietly as he looks up at her, her hair is pink and purple!  
  
  


"my hybrid here would like to have his hair dyed" seonghwa answers

she looks at the kitten "and what might this cute hybrid's name be?" she pokes his nose, making him giggle

"hon'joo'! the kitten answers proudly.

(seonghwa always coos whenever he hears hongjoong say his own name, and this was definitely one of those times)

"well, hongjoong, come over here with me and i'll show you our color wheel" the trio follow her to her station where in one of the drawers she pulls out a ring of hair extensions with all different types of colors.

she hands it over to the kitten, to which he begins to shake it as it sounds like a baby rattle. the lady combs through his fluffy brown hair "since he's a brunette, it would be best to keep him with the same darker shade. it would be a big drastic change if he had brown hair and then has pink hair the next."

"i've told him to choose wisely because he can't change it right away once it's dyed" seonghwa informs her. he watches the kitten play with the hair extensions fanning it over his arm as it tickles him.

"have you decided on a color, sweetheart?" she leans down to the kitten now looking at the hair color samples.

it's quiet for a few moments, hongjoong focusing on choosing a good one. he remembers his hwa telling him to choose carefully. while the lady sits with hongjoong, seonghwa looks around for yeosang. he was just here, where did he go?

"hey, hwa, what if i get this hair style?" he appears from behind a shelf, a book in his hands. he points to a picture of a mullet hairstyle, to which seonghwa shrugs "i personally think it would look good on you. you do whatever makes you happy" he answers.

"okay, well how about this one?"

seonghwa looks over to where his friend is pointing to mohawk hairstyle, to which seonghwa grabs the book out of his hands and closes it. "absolutely not" he pushes the book towards his chest. yeosang playfully pouts and goes to put the book back. _'what seonghwa won't know won't hurt him...'_ he smirks to himself.

the older makes his way back over to hongjoong "how are we doing over here?"

"hwa, i wan' tha' co'or p'ease" he holds one of the hair extensions up. it looks like a reddish-brown, and seonghwa smiles wide "it's gonna look so good on you!"

the kitten claps his hands excitedly when he sees his hwa smile like that. the worker goes to the back room to get the color mixed and supplies ready. seonghwa sits in the chair next to him "now remember, when she puts the dye in your hair you can't touch it because it will stain your fingers. it's also going to be a little itchy. but remember do not touch it okay?"

hongjoong nods "i goo' boy, hwa, i 'isten" earning a kiss on the forehead from his hwa.

yeosang cards his fingers through the kittens hair "i'm gonna miss this brown on him. it's so soft, too" to which seonghwa agrees. he loves this hair color on hongjoong, but he always lets the kitten do what he chooses to do; he wants him to make his own decisions without seonghwa.

"alright, are we all ready?" the lady comes back with her mixing bowl along with a towel.

she places the towel around his neck and begins to part his hair in sections. hongjoong giggles when the dye is spread onto his hair claiming it's cold and it tickles. yeosang sits on one of the chairs while seonghwa stands next to him.

for a while it's quiet between the three of them. the worker focuses on distributing the hair dye on the kitten's head (being extra careful with his ears). yeosang is on his phone sneakily taking pictures of hongjoong and sending it to their groupchat (to which, everyone is freaking out wishing they were there to witness). seonghwa stands next to the kitten, holding his hand in his- not because hongjoong asked him, but simply because he wants to) and hongjoong- who's grown quieter with passing time. seonghwa notices his head is drooping while he's constantly blinking his eyes.

"baby, don't go to sleep right now, okay?" he whispers in the kitten's ear. hongjoong rubs his eyes and sits up straighter, squeezing onto seonghwa's hand.

luckily, the lady was finished. she collected her bowl and any other supplies she brought out "alright, hongjoong, i'm putting a timer on and went it goes off i'm going to rinse out the hair dye. it might be a little itchy but don't touch it, okay?"

hongjoong nods sleepily, not really paying attention. the lady looks up at seonghwa to which he nods. "i'm gonna be with him, don't worry"

she nods in confirmation, disappearing into the back room to rinse out her supplies.

hongjoong lets out a small yawn "wan' s'eep, hwa"

the older shakes his head slightly "you can't right now, my baby, i'm sorry. we're almost done and then we can go home, okay?" the kitten just looks up at him with his pleading eyes.

(he's definitely going to have a talk with wooyoung for teaching him the puppy dog eyes)

"looking at me like that isn't gonna change anything, bubs. you just have to wait" hongjoong huffs and crosses his arms.

yeosang steps in to help by showing hongjoong a random game he has on his phone; gaining his attention from all the colors and moving objects. seonghwa mouths a small "thank you" to his friend- he was certainly not going to deal with hongjoong throwing a temper tantrum here nonetheless with dye in his hair where he can get it on himself no doubt easily.

a few minutes pass hongjoong jumps at the ringing of a timer.

"time go bee' bee'!" he shouts out loud, making yeosang wince at the volume since he's the closest one to the kitten. the lady motions for the kitten to follow her, he waddles happily over to a sink.

"come sit, hongjoong it's time for me to rinse out the dye in your hair" hongjoong hesitantly sits on the chair, whimpers so faintly when the chair gets lowered back (luckily his hwa is there to hold his hand).

the kitten, once again, has a hard time keeping his eyes open; hwa is stroking his hand with his thumb and the lady is massaging his head just like how hwa does it when he's getting his hair washed. the sound of the water is somewhat calming to him, although it's a little too loud for his ears.

he was just about to tell hwa that the noise was hurting his ears when the water turned off. the lady places a towel over his head pats it dry. "oh hongjoong!" she gasps "this looks so nice on you! do you want to go see your new hair color?"

hongjoong nods as she leads him to her chair once again. the lady smiles proudly as she pats down his hair one last time before removing the towel, moving the strands so hongjoong can see his hair.

the kitten purrs as he giggles happily "hwa! hwa! i go' new hair!" he looks around the room "where sangie?"  
  
  


his hyung sure enough rounds the corner (as if on cue) when hongjoong calls him over, pretty loudly- seonghwa may add.

"sangie! sangie! sangie! i go' new hair!" he points to his head.

seonghwa laughs at the kitten's antics- the way he's clapping excitedly and lets out faint purrs. seonghwa watches as yeosang returns the same energy back kissing the kitten on his forehead. he's glad that yeosang came to join them- hongjoong becoming more comfortable as he hasn't really seen yeosang as much as san or yunho.

yeosang talks animatedly to hongjoong as the lady begins to blow dry his hair. hongjoong even finds it funny when yeosang is talking to him but he shouts over the blowdryer because "can' hear sangie! sangie is tal'ing?"

the older watches their banter with a warm feeling in his chest. he loves how quickly his friends adapted to having hongjoong around and how comfortable he feels around his hyungs- little by little he feels secure and safe to be with them when his hwa has to go to work or run errands.

"aaand we're done!" the lady turns the blow dryer off, spraying something in his hair that hongjoong says smells nice. she removes the towels from the chair and places them in another empty chair. seonghwa follows her to her desk where he pays for the appointment.

yeosang picks up the kitten, bounces him on his hip "well, well, well, look at you mister. you look so handsome!" he sees a faint redness appear on hongjoong's cheeks.

he looks around in secret as he leans over more closer to his ear "don't say anything but you look even better than your hwa" to which hongjoong covers his mouth and giggles. the pair stop giggling when they see seonghwa walk up to them.

"are we all ready to go?" hongjoong nods as yeosang places him down. hongjoong feels very happy with his new hair color that he would feel bad if they just left without saying goodbye to the nice lady. he slowly stumbles over to the worker and mumbles a small "than' you" to which the lady crosses her hands over her heart, giving him one last boop on the nose before waddling back into seonghwa's arms.

\-----

hongjoong sits contently in the car with his blankie snuggled in his hands, yeosang sitting with him in the backseat on his phone.

"everyone in the groupchat was going crazy when i texted them where we were today. they all wanna see hongjoong's new hair color. we could drop by san and wooyoung's place real quick, if you want?"

seonghwa hums "yeah, why not? you want to go see your hyungies, bubba?"

hongjoong looks up at the mention of his hyungs, blanket tucked in his mouth "uh huh! wan' see 'yungies!"

the older nods "text them we're on our way and to be prepared as hongjoong didn't get to have his afternoon nap." he warns his friend.

as seonghwa drives to sannie and woo's house, hongjoong occasionally gets glances of himself in the car window. he looks so different with his new hair! he really likes it!

he smiles into his blanket, what his sangie hyung said to him replays back in his mind. 

"hwa?"

"yes, baby?"

"i cu'e"

the car comes to a stop at a red light, leaning over to kiss his kitten on the head "and you always will be, kitten"

**Author's Note:**

> how are we feeling about ateez's comeback? it's the same day of wonho's birthday so if you'll excuse me it was nice knowing you all dfhefhlesjfh
> 
> (come talk to me if you'd like! 
> 
> twt: rosesforwonho)


End file.
